Overcoming
by violetnudewoman
Summary: Sometimes, you need a friend to listen to you. [Inoue Orihime and OC - friendship]


_I don't own Bleach. And if it were mine, I would't (almost) killing my baes._

 **Overcoming**

violetnudewoman

.

Lola loved to help her friends.

Her helpful spirit - and with generous doses of affection - was evident when, in a rainy summer afternoon, she saw the new member of her life and now best friend, Inoue Orihime, very sad in the corners of the apartment in which moved in with her. It was strange to see her like that, as she rarely took off that sweet smile on her face and the sweetness of her eyes and gestures. Orihime was crestfallen in recent weeks and Lola didn't understand why. She thought her own presence was bothering her. She didn't ask, didn't try to be invasive, but cared too much and she couldn't resist.

"Look, I can't see you so sad. Something happened?"

A sigh left Orihime's lips. Lola thought this was a request that she would leave her alone. When Lola started to get up from the couch where they were, Orihime held her wrist.

"Lola-san. Promise you will hear me?"

"Inoue, we are friends and we live under the same ceiling, right? I'll always be here to hear you."

Lola sat back down on the couch and waited for the confessions, paying attention to the sad expression on her delicate features.

"But first, can I ask you something, Lola-san?"

"Yes, of course!"

"You... Well, I know you loved someone, and _still_ love someone for real... But what did you do to have your feelings reciprocated?"

Lola thought for a moment. Maybe she never stopped to think about how she and Shinji corresponded sentimentally. It was all so natural that were not required external factors, like love letters or Shinigamis colleagues making dates. It all happened with the 1st looks and greetings in the corridors of Gotei 13, in those old times as Captains.

"Hm... I confess I didn't do anything. Things were happening naturally, you know? And suddenly... Shinji and I were in love for each other."

"Ah... I think I acted so naturally over the years, and _he_ never noticed me."

 _He?_

A snap wake her up to reality of the situation when she remembered who the redhead was talking about.

"You're talking about that _strawberry guy,_ right?" Orihime nodded affirmatively.

 _Ichigo Kurosaki_. Lola knew Orihime have hard feelings for him, but didn't know that, somehow, _she was suffering for him._

"Uh... Inoue, darling... I thought he liked you for some time... It was just very proud and jerk to admit. Men never cease to be so." Lola rambled and Orihime giggled.

"Oh, Lola-san... I guess he must like strong girls like Rukia-san or you, you know..."

"Don't you compare yourself to other girls, ok? Look... You're beautiful, intelligent, loving and powerful! You're an amazing girl! Why do you think he wouldn't notice you? And hey... _Why_ do you have to make many efforts to be noticed by him? Honestly, I don't think you need it. If he doesn't see you as a woman, then he may not be the right guy for you."

Orihime's big eyes blinked a few times. She thought about the latest friend's words and scratched her head. Does Ichigo wasn't _the right man_ for her?

"Sometimes I think it's a mistake to love him, Lola-san. We've been friends for a long time. He doesn't see me as a woman, he sees me as a friend, only. I should settle for that, but... I can't." A stubborn tear rolled down Orihime's face and Lola wiped it with her thumb.

"It's never a mistake to love someone, Inoue. What is wrong is to keep an unrequited love. I really don't know if it's your case, but know that: this is very bad for you."

And Lola continued, hiding a red strand of hair behind her friend's ear:

"It keeps you from looking around, you know? Meet new people, new guys... The heart closes hoping to have their empty space filled by the desired person. And it hurts a lot to see when that's not what happens. You know... If Ichigo doesn't match your feelings, and you continue to suffer, so I don't think you should take this love ahead. There are wonderful people around the world, around this country, in Karakura... Even at school. Not everything works the way we want, Inoue. Besides, Ichigo is an idiot for not see the amazing girl you are with _another eyes_. About this, there is nothing to do."

Orihime thought about her friend's words again _._ That stubborn tears insisted to fall from her eyes after hearing _those_ _truths_. She let out a pained sigh, rubbed the back of her hand over her eyes, and her face has changed: adopted a firm and roughly shaped posture.

"You know what? You're right, Lola-san. Kurosaki-kun is _my friend_. _I am his friend._ I don't think there's the possibility of having some other kind of relationship between us. If I keep this expectation, it will only bring me pain. I am focusing my heart into it, and I forgetting the rest of the world around me. I think I actually sacrificed myself maybe looking for his _love,_ and this only strengthened _our friendship._ Nothing more than that, you know..."

Lola smiled.

"Time will help you to overcome this feeling, Inoue. For now... Let's go to cool places, meet nice people. Eat exotic foods and pineapple candy with cherry. I need overcome my feelings too."

...

 _Yo, queens!_

 _Yeah, I think I'm back. Haha._

 _I don't know if anyone is reading my boring stories or if someone reads this part, but if you have, know what I've been giving up many things in life for reasons. I've been a little upset and working and studying so fucking much. I will try to continue this beautiful non-paid and satisfying work. But, attention, I said I will try, cause I never know the time to disappear again._

 _I love Orihime and I will protect her from Ichigo (and no, I don't like IchiHime)._

 _Well, I don't, but Lola will._

 _And this is another cute performance of my cute character. If creativity allows me, maybe she ventures again with her blonde pseudo-boyfriend. Or not: maybe she's very upset that he had returned to Soul Society._

 _For now, reviews and love are welcome for me._

 _And again, sorry for my shit English._

 _Cheers!_


End file.
